Nightmares
by Mien84
Summary: When Kevin comes to Addison's rescue they discover that there are still feelings between them. Do they have a chance together?


Addison sat on the deck with a glass of wine in her hand. She couldn't believe Maya was pregnant and was still in shock about how Naomi reacted. That was so not like her. To abandon her own child coz of this.

Sam was sitting in his living room and looked out onto the beach. In the corner of his eye he could see Addison sitting on a chair lost in thoughts. All of a sudden he could hear a noise coming from Addison's house. He walked to his window and looked over. On the steps to the front door he saw a dark figure with a knife in their hands. Sam gasped and grabbed the phone. He called the police. On the other end a voice answered: LAPD Nelson speaking, how can I help you?

Sam frowned. "Kevin?" Silence on the other end. Then: "Yeah, Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Sam, Addison's neighbour. There's someone trying to enter her house, Kevin. With a knife."

Sam could hear Kevin inhale. "I'll be right there. Don't do anything." "But Addison is sitting on her deck and hasn't noticed anything yet." Sam answered in panic.

"Okay, try to get her out of there." Kevin was already on his way to the car.

Sam hung up and took a deep breath before he walked over to Addison as quiet as he could. He hunched down behind the shrubs and whispered. "Addison? Addison!" Addison heard a noise from Sam's deck and turned her head. "Sam?" She asked in a normal voice. "Psst. Be quiet." Came from the shrubs. Addison frowned. "What's going on?" But her question could not be answered when she felt a hand on her shoulder and knife pressing against her throat. Sam was still sitting behind the shrubs with wide eyes unable to move.

Kevin arrived at Addison's house and draw his gun. He carefully moved into the living room when a movement outside got his attention. Kevin turned his head and saw Addison sitting on a chair. He felt his heart pounding against his chest when he realized the attacker held a knife to her throat. His mind began racing hoping to find a solution to get her out of this alive.

He left the house and walked over to Sam's place. Kevin opened the gate and walked onto the deck, hiding behind the wall and the shrubs. After a moment he saw Sam sitting there, chalk white in the face and shaking like a little rabbit. Kevin smiled and had to fight a giggle. He moved closer to the place where Addison was on her side of the shrubs and positioned himself between two plants. He took his gun in a tight grip and aimed.

Kevin pulled the trigger and only hoped the guy wouldn't move so that the bullet could accidentally hit Addison.

Everything went smoothly and the bullet went into the attacker's right shoulder. The knife fell to the ground and Kevin jumped out between the shrubs and punched the guy right into the face so that he went to the ground unconscious.

Kevin knelt down in front of Addison and took her hand into his. She looked up with teary eyes. Kevin smiled at her.

"Hey."

Addison swallowed down tears. "Hey."

They both heard a noise coming from the shrubs and saw Sam making his way over to them at the same time voices where heard from the house.

Kevin recognized his co-workers. "We're here." He called.

"Woah, you guys that was scary." Sam said when he walked over to them, making sure to keep his distance from the unconscious body.

Kevin chuckled. "Yeah, you were a great help."

Sam blushed and excused himself.

Kevin ordered his colleagues to take the attacker in while he would stay with Addison for a bit.

A moment later they both were in the living room. Kevin got Addison a glass of water, still knowing his way around her kitchen.

Addison was sitting on the couch when Kevin placed the glass on the table in front of her and sat down next to her.

He put his hand on her back to sooth her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

Addison looked at him. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"I guess." She answered with a hoarse voice. "What did he want?"

Kevin shrugged. "We'll have to find out. I don't think he had the intention to kill you though"

Addison nodded and let her head fall against Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin stroked her hair. "You should get some rest."

Addison nodded and looked up at him. Kevin's eyes met hers and it made him remember when he fell in love with her. Their faces moved closer. Addison could feel his breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes and a second later she felt his soft lips touching hers. He was very gentle and it made Addison remember the first time they kissed. She opened her lips and allowed his tongue to enter. The kiss got more and more passionate. After a while Addison pulled back and took Kevin's hand.

"Let's go upstairs."


End file.
